The present disclosure relates to items having hardware thereon capable of being tracked and to systems for tracking these packages. Shippers and recipients of distribution items may want to be able to track or locate a distribution item, especially a high value item. It is also desirable to be able to find or locate a particular item from a plurality of items, for example, if the distribution item is lost, misrouted, or delayed.